Love Conquers All
by EmeraldLilyRose
Summary: Kim has returned to Angel Grove after receiving some news.  She hopes that her friends will help her through it Things are made more difficult when she is hurt by Mesogog and the only way to save her is for Tommy to regain his old powers and Kim's too.
1. The Beginning

**Love conquers all**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the plot.

**Author note**: This is my very first fan fiction ever but I have read many of them for years. I have finally bit the bullet and decided to give this a shot. I appreciate any and all reviews, even story suggestions.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed in the sky above the city of Angel Grove. Kimberly Hart sat by the window watching. The storm seemed to echo her pain and anguish. Inside she was falling to pieces, screaming that this was not happening to her like this. On the outside however, Kim looked lonely and lost. Kim had no idea how long she had been sitting at the window but when she began to fall asleep she knew she best go to bed. Perhaps a good sleep would make the nightmare go away like a bad dream.

_ Beep beep beep_, went the alarm. Refusing to open her eyes Kim felt around for her clock. A soft thud told her she had knocked it onto the floor. Now she had to get up. Begrudgingly, she got up and turned it off. Her morning routine was well ingrained within that she did it on human autopilot. It wasn't until she had breakfast and a cup of hot chocolate that she was ready for the day. Glancing at the calendar on the fridge she realized that she was to meet her friends in an hour.

It had been several years since she had seen most of them. She had kept in contact with Jason mostly but in the last year she had reconnected with Tommy. Kim wasn't sure at the time why she felt the need to try and patch things up with him but looking back now she had a fair idea why.

Kim had only been back in Angel Grove six months or so and Jason wanted to have a party in the park to celebrate her return to their original stomping ground. Being a lover of gatherings Kim agreed. Shortly after that everything seemed to fall to pieces in her life and now they had just gotten worse.

Shaking her head she did her best to clear her mind and focus on seeing her friends Grabbing her leather jacket and car keys Kim left the house and drove down to the park. It was noon on a Friday so not many of people were there and she was able to find a place to park with no problems. After parking and turning off her car Kim glanced down at her hands, they were trembling. Closing her eyes she clenched her first and tried to focus. When she no longer felt the trembling of her hand she put a smile on her face and got out to greet her friends, whom were already walking towards her.

"Kim, it's so good to see you, welcome back." Billy greeted her, with a hug.

Billy had come back to Earth about a month ago and was working for a local up and coming research facility.

"Thanks Billy, it's nice to be back on familiar stomping grounds again" Kim replied, returning his hug..

After Billy came Rocky. He had become a P.E teacher in the next town over. He had just come back from his honeymoon with Aisha before making the trip out with her to see Kim. Aisha had achieved her dream to become a Vet. She had started her own practice and help teach up and coming students.

Adam and Tanya followed, Adam was a history professor while Tanya had got a degree in ancient civilizations and went on expeditions to study them. Jason was next. He gave Kim a brotherly bear hug. Kim couldn't help but laugh. Jason had opened his own school and was now teaching martial arts. Last but not least was Tommy. He met Kim's gaze and he smiled softly before wrapping her up in a warm hug. They did not speak but the emotions in their eyes said it all. He knew something was going on with her and she knew that he wanted nothing more than to help her.

The day went by quite nicely. Everyone was laughing and enjoying their friends company. The joyous time was shattered however.

"Well well well, isn't this so nice you could barf up a lung."

"Mesagog what do you want?" Tommy hissed.

The others whom all stood behind him exchanged curious looks before taking up fighting stances. All except Kim. She had gone pale and was beginning to sweat and shake. This did not go unnoticed by Mesagog. Ignoring Tommy he sent a energy blast directly at her. The blast hit her full force and sent Kim flying backwards hard into a tree. Her body went limp as she slid to the ground unconscious.

All of them stared at Kim in horror for a millisecond before engaging the beast that had hurt her.

_Tommy_, a voice called to him.  
_Tommy, she needs you, save her._

Backing out of the fight Tommy tried to locate the source of the voice. His eyes fell upon a now conscious Kimberly who was now shaking very visibly. However, that was not all he saw. On either side of Kim were two birds. A pink crane and a white falcon.

_ Save her Tommy, she needs you_, the falcon repeated.

** Ok Chapter one. Thoughts, Ideas, Suggestions? R&R**


	2. Truth be Told

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**Author's note: **Wow I wasn't expecting quite this much response so soon. You have inspired me to write this next chapter. Hope you like it.

"This isn't over Tommy" Mesogog yelled. As he finally got the chance to back away from the group of rangers before disappearing into a portal.

Tommy was brought out of his state of shock at the sound of the beast's words but did not break his gaze from Kimberly whom was now staring right back at him. Her eyes were pleading with him and apologizing at the same time. She tried to get up only to have her legs give out on her and she fell to the ground again.

Help us Tommy, please before we are taken back to a place of pain and darkness. We can't go back there again. We won't survive.

Tommy blinked and looked beside him this time. The pink crane now stood at Tommy's side. He could now she that it was battered and bruised. He looked closer and noticed that the wings appeared to have been clipped.

"Tommy what are you staring at come on we have to get Kim to the hospital." Jason said, his voice laced with concern and panic.

Tommy glanced at Jason followed by where the crane had been and back again. All Tommy could do then was nod. His attention turned back to Kim as she struggled to stand with the help of Aisha and Rocky.

"No hospitals, they can't do anything for me." Kim said, with laboured breath.

"Kim you could have a collapsed lung or something" stated Adam.

Kim looked at Adam with a soft expression. She knew they were only trying to help her but they had no idea what she was going through. Kim had hoped that today would have been the one day that things wouldn't progress so quickly but with the appearance of Mesogog that had changed everything.

"I need to go home guys. If you come with me I promise I will tell you everything." Kim said, as she locked gazes with all of her friends.

"I'll drive." Tommy piped up, gingerly taking Kim from Rocky and Aisha and letting her lean on him for support. The others followed behind until they got to the parking lot and went to their respective cars, except for Adam whom had agreed to drive Tommy's Jeep for him.

Upon arriving at Kim's home Tommy gently led Kim to her door and took the keys from his pocket. He unlocked it and led her to the sofa.

"Tommy before the others get here could you go to the cupboard next to the fridge and bring me the big white bottle please?"

Without a second thought Tommy went to get it. By the time they had gotten to the house Kim's breathing had returned to normal but the shaking hadn't stopped and it was beginning to hurt. Kim hid that fact rather well though. Meanwhile Tommy had fond the bottle nearly dropped it when he caught the name. Hearing Kim's voice calling to him again he put his mind in check and went back to the living room and handed him the bottle of pills.

Kim took the bottle and dumped out two pills before throwing them back and swallowing. She sat silently for about a minute before getting up and putting them away. She looked like nothing had happened to her. All Tommy could do was stare bewildered.

As Kimberly came out of the kitchen she touched Tommy's shoulder in thanks, thus bringing him out of his daze.

"Kim those were..were" he started.

"Experimental cancer drugs…I know Tommy. I don't want the others to know about those. They will automatically assume what you are right now. There is more to it than that and I promise I will explain everything when the others get here." Kim said.

None of this was making sense to Tommy. First Mesogog following him to Angel Grove and now Kim on experimental cancer drugs and why did Mesogog go after her in the first place.

"Ok we're all here now what in all that is super natural is going on here?" asked Jason as he looked at Kim with a deadly serious expression.

"Everyone please sit down and I will explain." Kim replied, matching Jason's strong gaze. It did not go unnoticed by anyone that Tommy chose to sit next to Kim. Behind there pair were the crane and falcon that no one else could see.

Kim took a deep breath and looked at her friends that now sat around her living room. This wasn't going to be easy.

"I'm sick, and not with anything you could think of. It's not any form of cancer or anything like that and Mesogog knows since he is the one that did this to me. Back when I left you all for Florida and the games it was Anton's brother I met. After Anton turned himself into the creature Tommy know's as Mesogog he got his goons to capture me but not before killing his brother out of jealously. He used me as a human guinea pig. As a result of what has been done to me I am changing into what Anton did. Only I have been lucky to keep it at bay up until recently because of being a former ranger. According to research that I have been able to find the only way to save me is to find a way to either reinstate my old powers."

The room was silent. Everyone now knew that Kimberly had been dealing with this for at least a decade. How she managed they couldn't begin to imagine. A knock at the door broke everyone's thoughts. Tanya got up to answer it since she was the closest.

"In the living room John." Kim called.

John walked into the living room of people and took them all in.

"You just told them didn't you?" John asked, his eyes falling on the man sitting next to Kim.

Kim nodded, "Just leave the bag on the counter. I will call you later."

John didn't reply he simply put the bag on the counter and left. He knew better than to get in the way. Her friend's had just had the shock of their lives dumped on them after all.

"Who was that exactly? asked Tanya, whom retook her spot next to a very quiet Adam.

"That was John Richards, he is the one that has been helping me up until now. He's helped me find ways of dealing with what's happening to me."

Billy tried to ask for more details in regards as how Richards was helping her but Kim ignored him. Kim was looking at Tommy. He hadn't said a word and he was sitting so still he looked like a statue. The expression on Kimberly's face did not go unnoticed.

"I think Tommy and Kim need some time to talk" Adam said, breaking the silence and rising to his feet and pulling Tanya up with him.

Kim tore her gaze away from Tommy and walked with the others to the door. She returned to the living room a few minutes later. He hadn't moved. Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed she watched him.

It was going to be a long night.

**Chapter two R&R**


	3. Reasons

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and random character's I bring in.

**Author's Note: **Ok not much of a response from my last chapter so lets see if I can do better with this one.

Not knowing what to say to Tommy now was the hardest thing for Kimberly as she stood watching him digest all that he had heard and then some. Little did he know that Kim had one more thing to tell him, or rather show him. She knew that he was going to ask one question for certain but she also knew that he wasn't going to like what was to come by asking it.

Hearing the chiming of the clock on the wall Kim couldn't help but glance at it. It was five o'clock. Kim had two choices, either make dinner for the two of them or ask Tommy to leave in order to spare him seeing even more of what she had to put up with as a result of her 'condition'. Kim chose dinner.

Pushing off the wall that she had been leaning against while watching Tommy Kimberly crossed the room in front of him. Tommy reached out and grabbed it, making eye-contact for the first time since she had been given the drug from earlier. The question Kim had been expecting fell from his lips so softly she barely heard him

"Why?…why didn't you tell me…us?

Sliding her arm out of his grip until he had nothing but her hand in his own Kim sat down gently next to him.

"I couldn't, Mesogog threatened that if I told anyone he would have them killed…and he followed through on it once when a friend of mine got in the way one day. I wasn't going to risk it Tommy. I could never live with myself knowing that any of you lost your lives trying to help me so early on."

Eye contact never broke between the two but Tommy was contemplating Kim's words carefully and from what she could see he knew that she was only trying to right by them at the time.

"Ok your justification of not telling us makes sense but why you? Why did he have to pick you?" Tommy asked, his confidence slowly returning to his voice.

"Why me is something I have been asking for the past week. I have lived with whatever this thing is for years but I only found out a week ago when I nearly involuntarily attacked John in my sleep when I was staying at his clinic. He was the one that helped me get this place so quickly."

All Tommy could do was nod, he knew science but this was beyond him. Swallowing his confusion he pressed on with another question.

"The cancer drug your taking why don't you want the others to know about it?"

He had done it. Tommy had asked the one question that Kim hoped he wouldn't and the moment it fell from his lips and the look of pain, dread, and disgust he wanted to take it back. A lump had formed in Kimberly's throat and she was near tears. She lifted her hand to stop him from trying to take the question back somehow.

"The only reason I am doing this is because you are still here and you not only deserve to know but you need too" Kimberly replied, while trying to hold back her tears.

Kim lifted her hand to her head and what came next seemed to happen in slow motion. Slowly; she removed the hair from her head Kimberly had done this with her eyes closed afraid to see Tommy's face when he finally knew that her hair had been nothing but a wig. Upon opening her eyes Kimberly sucked in a breath. Tommy was crying.

"Oh my god..Kim" was all that Tommy could say before he pulled Kim into a tight and safe embrace.

It was in Tommy's arms that Kimberly finally let herself cry a good heart felt cry. Tommy did nothing more than hold his crane and let his own silent tears fall. It was true that because of circumstances in their lives when they were younger that things didn't work out but seeing Kimberly like she was now was something Tommy never thought he would see happen to her. It was there sitting on her sofa with Kim in his arms that he vowed to never let her go again.

Eventually, the pair managed to gather their emotions together and let go of one another. The screech of a falcon made them both turn their attention to the window on the other side of the room.

"You can see them too can't you?" asked Kim

"Yes, I first noticed them when Mesogog showed up." Tommy replied, looking between the birds and at Kim and back again.

"I've been seeing them since the day before I called you last year." Kim continued.

Tommy's attention jerked back to look at Kimberly and she went on.

"It's because of them that I figured out that I needed your help. You are the only one that can help me get my ninja powers back and I mean all of them. I was strongest with them then I was with my dinosaur powers and so were you. We were stronger still because of the bond we shared. Not only did we feel it between each other but so did our animal spirits"

Wheels were turning in Tommy's head. Kim could see it in his face. He gave her hand a squeeze soon after and smiled softly.

"Well that explains the dreams I have been having as of late. The only thing is how am I suppose to help you and help the new dino thunder rangers at the same time.?" Tommy asked out loud as Kim got up off the sofa and began towards the kitchen for food.

"That's where the others come in, they can help keep the kids sharp with their training and help with any battles with the those drone thingies." Kim stated, as she raided the fridge while Tommy got plates and cutlery.

"You really have thought this through haven't you?" Tommy questioned, with a smirk.

Kim simply chucked and nodded. Together they compiled things for dinner and made an assortment of finger foods before taking their creation back to the living room to watch TV. Kim decided that this one night only she would forego her regiment of pills. Tommy and her had been through enough for one night. The last thing he needed to watch was Kimberly bring everything back up again like she had been doing for the last week.

At some point both Tommy and Kim fell asleep lying next to each other on the couch. Tommy had his arm gently wrapped around Kim's waist and the back of her head was resting comfortably in the crook of Tommy's neck. On the floor next to the sleeping duo lay the falcon and the crane spirits. The falcon's wing was protectively draped around the crane as it slept peacefully for the first time in years.

**Ok how was that? Like it? Don't? Please tell me what you think? R&R**


	4. The plan

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and unrelated characters

**Author's note:** I am glad that you all are enjoying the story so far.

The smell of fresh brewed coffee was what woke Tommy up. As the reality of the waking world crept in on him he felt something against him. Looking down with his eyes he found the unmistakable frame of Kimberly still sound asleep. He remembered that she had fallen asleep first and he refused to wake her so he opted to just sleep where he was. What he didn't know was that as he watched her, Kim twitched in a forward motion while still in a deep sleep sending her rolling off the couch before Tommy could stop her.

An irritated groan could be heard from the floor as Tommy looked down at the floor between the sofa and the coffee cable with a smirk on his face.. Kim just looked back at him with a light blush.

"I can't believe you let me sleep on the couch with you like that and bald no less." Kim stated, as she sat up and began looking for her wayward wig.

Tommy couldn't help himself as he began to laugh. Kim had honestly not changed since high school when it came to wanted to look good.

"Kim it is on the coffee table right where you left it last night and as for you being bald, I honestly don't care. You are still you and that's all that matters" Tommy told her, after he had stopped laughing and was able to sit up.

Picking up her hair Kim fixed it onto her head and smiled. Tommy never judged her and she was glad to know that even now he didn't.

"This is my own hair you know. I had it shaved off and made into a wig before I went on the drugs. I couldn't stand watching it fall out if I hadn't" Kim stated, before heading to the kitchen with Tommy right behind her.

Tommy said nothing and watched Kim prepare breakfast for the two of them. Scrambled eggs and toast. While Kim worked on breakfast Tommy was deep in thought trying to formulate a plan. With Mesogog on the loose and Kim not in such pefect health he feared for Kim's safety.

"_That's it" _Tommy said to himself, not realizing he had also said it out loud.

What's it?" asked Kimberly, placing a plate of egg and toast in front of him before she sat down.

"Come back to Reefside with me tonight" he answered directly.

Kim looked at Tommy for a moment to try and figure out if he was truly serious or not. His intense gaze and tense jaw line told her that he was most defiantly serious.

"I don't know Tommy…you have some much to handle as it is, with the rangers and work. I don't want to get in the way." Kim replied, her gaze glued to her food.

Tommy reached across the table and lifted Kim's chin up so that she was looking at him.

"Kimberly, you said so yourself you need my help in order to save your life. We both know what Mesogog can do to you. I hate to say this but you are defenceless against him. Beside; we will have to work as a team to get your old powers back as well as my own. I am not going to let you go again Kim. I will be honest with you, I regret letting you go the first time. I am not stupid enough to let it happen again. Whatever you need we will do together."

Kim was speechless. No words could describe the feelings that were running through her at that very moment. It was only when she felt Tommy's thumb rub just under her eyes that she was crying. Crying because she was happy. Tommy got up from where he sat and gathered Kimberly up in his arms and held her.

Pulling back slightly a few minutes later he looked down at Kim and smiled softly.

"We were young and our lives were going in different directions before. What do you say to giving us another go?" he asked, despite the risk of Kim saying no.

Kim's answer came in the form of the worlds most passionate kisses in Tommy's life. One of which he matched with just as much gusto as he could give. Kim pulled away first in need of air.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked, with a new sparkle in her eyes and a giant yet always beautiful smile on her face.

All Tommy could do was nod and grin like a love sick foot. They say you never forget your first love but in Tommy's case he had never stopped loving his first. Caught up in the moment Tommy scooped Kim up bridal style and spun on the spot making Kim laugh out loud Tommy eventually put her down so they could both finish breakfast.

Tommy volunteered to clean up breakfast while Kim packed a few things and called her friend John to tell him of her plans. He was none to keen on it but wished Kim well. He would make sure that her medication was sent where it would be needed. John was of course totally in the dark as to Kim and her friends being rangers. John was a scientist and believed in facts and not the supernatural. Kim had known from the start that his methods would only work for so long.

"Kim! Are you packed up yet?" Tommy called from downstairs.

"Keep your hair on, I will be right down !" Kim called back, just before she heard Tommy laughing at her little pun.

Tommy had taken the liberty of calling the others and asking them all to come down to Reefside in a couple of weeks. He wanted to give Kim time to settle in at his place and work with her on finding out on how to get their old powers back. They would have asked Billy but they both knew he didn't have the time with the work schedule he had.

The sound of suitcases on the stairs alerted Tommy to the fact that Kim was indeed packed and ready to go when he was. As she hit the bottom step Tommy took the wheeling suitcases and put them by the door. He then turned and wrapped his arms around his crane and kissed her forehead. The familiar call of their spirit birds made them turn to look into the kitchen. The crane had a slightly brighter glow and the falcon was standing beside it looking like it was looking somewhat relieved.

Tommy turned to look at Kimberly again.

"We will find a way to save you Kim, I promise"

In response Kim kissed him softly, followed by untangling herself and grabbing a suitcase.

"Let's get going before it gets dark" she said, as she walked out towards Tommy's jeep.

Tommy followed with the other and filled Kim in that Aisha would be driving Kim's car down when the gang got together in two weeks The newly formed couple jumped into the jeep and headed for Reefside.

**Chapter four. What did you think? I am not sure how long I will make this one but I am aiming for a few more chapters. Hope you all like it enough to stick with me until the end. Remember to please leave a review or suggestion.**


	5. The Good the Bad and the Game Changer

**Disclaimer:** You know what is mine and what isn't right?

**Author's note:** Hope I didn't leave you wanting more to badly from my last chapter. I purposely waited awhile to not wear myself out and get bored in doing this. Hope you like this one. Enjoy.

The move to Tommy's went smoothly. It took Kim and John a couple of trips but it was well worth it. At least Kimberly thought so. John on the other hand wasn't liking it so much and he hid nothing on the matter. He had just finished helping Kim move the last of her things into the living room when he had brought the subject and the fight that followed.

"I don't understand why you couldn't have just stayed in Angel Grove with me. I did let you rent out my second house and at a cheap rate too." John stated matter of factly.

"For the last time John, it is my life and I can do as I please. I have also told you that there is only so much you can do for me. I appreciate what you have done for me and you know that. Why are you so bent out of joint about this anyway? I know Tommy and I know he won't let anything happen to me." Kim replied, annoyed and frustrated.

Kim sighed heavily. She did not want to be going over this with him again. Crossing her arms she looked John right in the eye.

"John, there is more to my illness than you realize. Tommy and my friends can help me. This goes beyond your science mind. I would tell you but you have made it quite clear in the past that you do not believe in the supernatural or anything to do with it in any shape or form so I will not try and explain it to you. You know I am thankful for all that you have done. You have thankfully brought me to this point and I can't thank you enough. Please trust in me to do what I know is right for myself." she said, calmly.

Silence fell in the room as John took in all that his friend and patient had said. The sigh that left him shortly there after told Kimberly that she had yet again one the debate. Stepping forward Kimberly embraced John gently for a moment before letting him go and smiling her usual happy smile.

"If you need anything or if anything happens I will be informed?" John asked, moving to the door with a long stride.

"Of course." Kim replied, as she followed him to the door to see him out.

Tommy had returned to work the following morning after he had come home with Kim. The days went by relatively normally for Tommy. The odd drone attack here or there but nothing he and his ranger team couldn't handle. The kids had yet to meet or even hear of Kim's arrival, Tommy had made sure of that. Practice was held in the woods or in the local park in a secluded area. If they did use the command centre it was either when Kim wasn't there or was resting. In the short time that Kim had been living with Tommy he had realized the true effect the drugs had that Kim had to take. The last thing he needed was anyone of his team seeing her leaning over a toilet looking green and with no hair.

Friday had come rather quickly for everyone. It was near the end of the school day and Tommy was looking over school papers while his students were having a test. Tommy had just finished marking the last of the papers when the bell sounded.

"Alright everyone, pleas hand in your test papers before you leave." he said, looking up and scanning the classroom.

One by one the papers were handed in by the students. Three hung back purposely. Connor McKnight, Kira Ford, and Ethan James. After everyone else had left they stood by their teacher's desk and handed in their papers.

"Do we have practice today Dr. O?" asked Connor, whom was also the red dino ranger.

"Yes Connor, in the park." replied Tommy, not looking up from his task.

"Why can't we have it at your place like usual? We have had practice at the park three days in a row now." Ethan, the blue ranger questioned.

"Maybe because Dr. O wants a change of scenery or something." Kira the yellow ranger answered, not understanding why the guys would care so much where they trained.

Tommy looked up then and smiled softly at Kira in thanks. He was glad to know that at least one of them had the sense to respect his privacy.

"I have to make a quick trip home before practice ok. I will meet you all at the café before we head to the park." Tommy said, as he closed his briefcase and grabbed his coat.

Kira nodded for them all and pushed her ranger team out the door so that Tommy could close it behind him. While Tommy went one way the kids went the other. The three were just exiting the school after going to their respectable lockers when the saw Tommy pulling out of the parking lot.

"Come on, let's follow him and see what he is hiding" Connor said abruptly, taking off to his own red car.

Ethan and Kira exchanged a look of panic before running after Connor. Little did they know that their teacher was going to run a few odds and ends errands before actually going home. The entire time both Ethan and Kira tried to talk Connor out of his scheme, with no luck whatsoever.

Eventually; Tommy did go home. Connor kept his distance to avoid being spotted. The group of three waited just around the bend that led up to their teacher's home, that is until they saw a car pass them in a hurry and head for Tommy's drive way.

With adrenaline pumping in Connor's body and oblivious to the pleas of his passengers he followed. He had just turned the corner when he saw the woman get out of the house and bolt for the front door. The green hue on her face not being missed by anyone. Connor quickly parked the car and was getting out when Tommy rounded the corner from the side path that led to the back yard.

"Yo! Dr. O. Who's the green faced lady that just run into your house?" Connor called, as he began to walk towards him.

Tommy's head snapped up and he looked at Connor with the darkest look he had. It made Connor stop in his tracks. Kira and Ethan's expressions told Tommy that they had been trying to stop Connor to no avail. Tommy bolted from his spot and into the house.

"You are so dead man" Ethan said, as he moved to lean against the front of Connor's car.

Kira said nothing but joined Ethan. Connor broke out of his shocked state and ran for the front door. He could hear his name being called but ignored it. He could hear sounds coming from the downstairs bathroom and slowly approached. Someone was being sick by the sounds of it. He approached the bathroom and could see that the door was slightly ajar. It was open just enough for him to see his teacher tending to the stranger.

"Dr. O , is everything ok?" Connor asked, softly.

No sooner had the question left his lips Tommy was out up and out the door staring Connor down with dark angry eyes.

"You couldn't leave well enough alone could you Connor? I get that you are curious but this is way over the line young man." he whispered loudly.

Kira and Ethan poked their heads around the corner then. Tommy didn't miss a beat.

"Kira, Ethan, take Connor downstairs and stay there until I come down. Do you understand?" he asked, with a very stern tone.

Kira and Ethan nodded before moving to grab Connor by an arm and pulling him away, but not before they heard the mystery woman call for Tommy and the sound or wrenching.

Upon arriving down in the command centre Ethan made a b-line for the computer while Conner took up his usual seat. Kira followed him like a bird with an eye out for pray.

"You are such an idiot!" she yelled, making both Connor and Ethan flinch for different reasons.

"Why did you have to go and stick your nose in where it doesn't belong. We are already involved in Dr. Oliver's personal life as it is and you had to go pull a stupid stunt like this. Not to mention you had to pull Ethan and me into this. I won't be surprised if he calls are parents because of this. Heck it could jeopardize our duties as rangers, especially if they find out we have been here so many times before…"

Kira's rant went on for several minutes before she stopped and sat across the room and focused on her homework. Connor had said nothing the entire time. What could he say. The damage had been done.

It seemed as if the three had been waiting forever when they heard the trap door from above open up and footsteps coming down. Nobody spoke as their teacher and the 'stranger' appeared, looking tired and none to well. Connor took one look and then back down again. Tommy paid no mind and got a couple of chairs. He stilled looked mad beyond measure once they were sitting in a semi-circle.

"First off, Ethan and Kira, the two of you are not in trouble. I could tell that you had tried to do the right thing. Second, Connor, you have totally crossed the line today and I am not at all happy with you and it will take me some time to trust you again but for the sake of our duties as rangers nothing will change."

Connor looked up and nodded in understanding while Ethan and Kira kept eye contact with their teacher and mentor. Tommy glanced over at his companion and smiled softly before continuing.

"I had hoped to introduce you all at the gathering I have planned for tomorrow but seeing how things have unfolded I think it is best to get it over and done with now. Everyone, I would like you to meet Kimberly Hart, one of my best friends and the original pink power ranger."

The reaction from his team mates and students made Tommy and Kim chuckle. Kira was wide eyed but smiling politely. Ethan had little reaction at all. Connor however had turned the embarrassed shade of red and before he really thought he said,

"So I just saw you having afternoon sickness or something.."

Tommy would have lost it along with Kira if Kim hadn't burst out laughing.

"If that is what you think it was Connor then that is what it was" she said, after the laughter had passed.

Connor had learned his lesson and didn't say anything further.

"It's getting late now. You three best get home. Come back tomorrow around one for the party. You will want to be here for it." Tommy said, as he got to his feet.

The teenage rangers were back the next afternoon without fair and with their fifth member, Trent Mercer. Upon arrival they were greeted by Kim, whom looked much better than the day before. Kim led them outside to the back yard where she introduced them to the other former rangers. With meeting the other rangers the pervious days events were forgotten entirely as they gossiped about what their teacher and Ms. Hart were like back in the day. No one talked of Mesogog or of Kim's illness. Tommy and Kim had spoken to their friends that morning when they first arrived. Tommy and Kim both thought it best that they kids be left out of it for their own safety.

After a BBQ dinner Kira ,Connor, Trent, and Ethan went home. It was then that Jason and Rocky brought out the beers and coolers. Kimberly of course stuck to water albeit flavoured.

"You know they will ask where you are when I show up to sub for you in a weeks time." Billy stated, before biting into his burger.

"I don't doubt it. They know not to push though, especially Connor." Tommy replied, glancing at Kim whom just smiled.

"And what of myself, Adam, and Rocky training them?" asked Jason, as he sipped his beer.

"They will deal Jase." Kim said, giving Tommy a break from having to explain everything.

"I've already talked to your friend Hayley and I will be helping her out where I can with Tanya." added Aisha.

Tanya and Aisha both were out of the fighting game for different reasons. Tanya and Adam both were told two days prior to coming to Reefside that a baby was on the way. They had been trying for a few years and didn't want to risk it. Aisha was no longer fighting due to her work load and a muscle injury.

Everyone finished off their food and or drinks before saying their goodbyes. Kim went straight to bed while Tommy finalized some paper work. Sunday, Tommy and Kim spent tying up loose ends and taking precautions if anything was to happen to them while they were away.

Another Monday rolled around and Tommy went to work as per his usual routine while Kim did her own thing. It was the middle of the day when things went to hell in a hand basket.

Kim was busy folding laundry in the living room, all was quiet until a portal opened up into the living room. There was no room for Kim to react as she was sent flying across the room and into a small section of wall.

"Guess who, pretty birdie." grumbled Mesogog as he towered over a winded but conscious Kimberly.

In the distance Kim could see her animal spirit cry and crumple up in pain, the falcon let out a cry of anguish before taking off, no doubt in search of it's human counterpart.

Kim could do nothing but stare at Mesogo's ugly expression as he lifted her up into a standing position and blocked her escape with a scaly arm.

"Don't think I don't know what you have planned Kimberly because I know exactly what you and Tommy are planning. Only thing is…you aren't going anywhere." Mesogog hissed.

If your gaze had been locked with Mesogo's like Kimberly's had then you would not have notice that he was holding a very sharp object, such was the case for Kimberly and her crane. The crane let out a near scream of pain as if the object had peiced its own body.

"Let's see Tommy save you from this…" his voice echoed in her ears before vanishing.

Looking down at herself Kimberly's eyes glazed over and a hand went to her stomach. A scream wanted to escape but couldn't as she slowly sank to the floor. The shirt she wore went from a pure white to a deep dark red. Kim's gaze was fixed on the blood covered knife that lay a few feet away before she fell into darkness, her life and spirit slowly slipping away…

**Author's note: **All be honest I think my paragraphs are short in a lot of places but I still think it reads well. Good enough cliff hanger for you? **R&R please.**


	6. Fear and Hope

**Disclaimer: **The same as all the other chapters.

**Author's note:** Thank you for all the reviews everyone. I am really glad that you are enjoying this. You will be pleased to know that I have had several other story ideas so I will more than likely write more. Here is chapter six.

Lunch had finished at school and Tommy had a free period, or he would have had if the gym teacher for that block hadn't been held up. So, here Tommy stood in the middle of the soccer field with a class of students going through endurance drills. On the upside it was a beautiful day and the added warmth in the air made it just right.

Several of the students had returned to the school gym to get the carts of balls they were going to use for a game of out door dodge ball. Tommy was in the middle of handing them out when a loud shriek made him stop dead and his head snapped up towards the skies. Within seconds his eye caught sight of the falcon calling to him, only this time it was a living one. It cried again and this time the students looked up and saw it.

"What's a falcon doing in these parts?" a male student questioned out loud as he watched it fly in circles above them.

No one had time to reply as the majestic bird suddenly turned on a dime and began to dive right towards their substitute teacher. Tommy had no time to react as it flew head long into his chest knocking him off his feet and landing flat on his back. The students could only stare in amazement and shock.

Tommy lay still for a moment as he tried to regain himself after having the wind knocked out of him. The loud shriek from the falcon made him jump slightly as he looked to see the bird standing on him. Once it knew it had Tommy's full attention it's eyes glazed over and it turned it's head so Tommy could see what he wanted to show him. The students were none the wiser as they continued to watch.

Upon seeing the wounded Kimberly on his living room floor through the eye of the falcon Tommy froze, his face going pale and his heart rate picking up to a raid rate. Blinking the falcon gave a much softer shriek before taking flight again. Without wasting anytime Tommy was up on his feet again. How was he going to explain himself out of this one.

Lucky for him Miss. Jacobs showed up just then, running up from the parking lot.

"Mr. Oliver! Are you ok?" she called, as she ran towards Tommy.

"I saw the bird hit you." she stated, looking at him with concern once she had stopped.

"I'm fine Miss. Jacobs, you came just in time. I have to go. I remembered something that I forgot I had to do. Could you please tell Mrs. Randal that I have gone for the day and ask for the sub I need for next week to come in a few days early?" Tommy said with haste.

Miss. Jacobs could only nod before Tommy was off running at full speed towards the school. She had never seen the man move that fast in her life.

Tommy ran through the halls of the school at break neck speeds, dodging the odd stray student or staff member along the way. Desperation was clinging to him like a wet shirt. With his classroom in his sights Tommy literally slid to a stop and darted inside to grab is brief case and coat. It took him all of three seconds before he was out and running again. He crashed through the front doors of the school with a bang and made a b line for his jeep. The students on the field watching with great intrigue along with their teacher.

Dr. Thomas Oliver, science teacher and dino ranger was oblivious to the eyes watching him. He had one task in mind and nothing else. The world did not exist to him, only his crane. Throwing his things into the back of his jeep Tommy jumped into the driver side and started the engine. The sound of screeching tires could be heard throughout the school as he sped away.

As he made tracks down the road Tommy hit the speed dial on his phone and put it on speaker phone.

"Dana Grayson." came a voice a moment later

"Dana, it's Tommy. I need you and Carter out here yesterday." Tommy said, skipping formalities of any kind.

Dana did not miss the hysteria in Tommy's voice and wasted no time in asking questions. After all it was why he had her number. In case of a major emergency, which this was.

"Be there in five. Tommy." she said, before the line went dead.

Tommy didn't bother with his phone until he was in the driveway of his home. He quickly stored it and turned off the jeep before bolting for the door, which to his luck was unlocked. Stepping inside his eye instantly zoomed in on the knife that lay in the middle of his living room. In three large strides he was in the room and at Kim's side. Not a moment later Dana and Carter came running through the open door and were with him.

Kim sat hunched over and out cold. Her hands that's covered the wound were soaked with blood as well as her shirt. Tommy hadn't felt so helpless as he did right now in a very long time. He was falling to pieces inside. He came back to reality when he felt Carter shaking him and trying to get his attention.

"Tommy!…Tommy…Tommy, we need you to tell us what happened." Carter stated, once he had the man's attention.

Tommy looked at Carter as if he was dense before replying,

"What does it look like happened. She was stabbed."

His words were filled with anger and fear. He was angry at himself for not being able to protect Kim and afraid at the prospect of loosing her before he had a chance to try and save her.

Standing, Tommy began to pace and relay all that had happened to Carter while Dana listened and tended to Kimberly. Midway through filling Carter in a gasp from Dana mad both men turn in her direction.

"You were saying Tommy that he is trying to mutate her right?" she asked, as she looked up towards him.

Tommy nodded and watched Dana's movements as she lifted the soaked bandage from Kim. Underneath it wasn't any blood like you would expect but rather a hard patch of green scales. Tommy looked to Dana for an explanation.

"My guess is by wounding her he is pushing the mutation to change her more quickly to try and stop you from embarking on the quest you had planned. When he blasted her into the tree, that was just a taste of what was to come. More to scare Kim than anything. This however, he sounds to me to be serious now." Dana said, covering the wound back up.

The plan Tommy and Kim had worked on was worthless now. Sinking into the closest seat he put his head in his hands and closed his eyes. He was lost, heartbroken, and terrified. All they had planned was worthless.

"Tommy, all is not lost." came a voice he hadn't heard in years.

Looking up Tommy found himself no longer in his living room but on the mountain top where he had gained his Ninjetti powers. Turing on the ball of his foot he came face to face with Delcia. Tommy was about to speak when Delcia raised her hand to stop him.

"Kimberly is alive still as is her spirit but only just. She is hanging on for you Tommy, as she always has. The coins may be gone but the power is still with you. It has always been with you. Kim knew that and deep down you know it too. Find your's again and you can save her and she will have hers too."

"I know I have to and I want to but what will become of my current powers?" Tommy asked, more confused than ever.

Delcia only smiled and replied,

"Let me put it to you this way. The falcon is your ultimate power."

As the words fell from the former mentors lips things around Tommy began to fade and he soon found himself back in his living room with Carter and Dana looking at him with concern.

"What?" he asked, looking at them with a similar look.

"We have been trying to get your attention for the last twenty minutes." Dana said, looking him over, as if he had grown a third arm.

Shrugging slightly, Tommy turned his attention back to where Kim was laying but she wasn't there. Panic gripped at him again for a millisecond as his eyes shifted with lightning speed back to Dana and her husband.

'She was stable enough to have her transported to the nearest hospital with strict instructions that only I and you are allowed to be around her." informed Dana, as Tommy got to his feet.

Nothing more was said as Tommy grabbed his pre packed duffle bag from the hall closet and left the house. Carter and Dana shared a look between them before following the legendary leader to the hospital.

**Author's note: **End of chapter six. Was it what you thought it would be? Let me know. Thinking of making this a ten chapter story if I can. **R&R**


	7. Surprise Surprise

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the characters I make up and the plot.

**Author's note:** Sorry for making you all wait so long. We had Thanksgiving here last weekend (Canadian) and I have started working again. Anyway, on with the story.

School was just like any other day for Connor, Ethan, and Kira. The only upside was that the weekend would be upon them in two days. All of them were lost in their thoughts about what they would be doing with their weekends, excluding training with Dr. Oliver. They were all abruptly brought out of their thought trains when they walked into their science class and saw Mr. Cranston instead of their real teacher.

Billy stood behind Tommy's desk and smiled at the confused looks on all the students faces. He gave the three dino rangers a knowing nod as they walked in. Once the bell rang hands shot up to ask the biggest burning question they were all wondering. Billy saved time by not waiting to be asked.

"Dr. Oliver has had to take some time off for personal reasons. It is not known when he will be back but until then I will be substituting for him,"

Some of the students smirked with joy, thinking that having a sub would make the class easy to either skip out of or easy homework. The smirks faded when Billy added,

"I have the same standards as Dr. Oliver and will expect you to be here on time and if you are not you will face detention."

With that said the class carried on as any other. It wasn't until the end of class that the Dino rangers approached the former blue ranger to ask him what was really going on.

"Mesogog got to Ms. Hart again. She isn't doing so well. Tommy is with her. Nothing has changed besides whom will be teaching and helping you face the drones as you know."

Kira, Ethan, and Connor, shared a concerned look but understood. Not wanting to draw attention to themselves they left before Billy and went home for awhile before heading to the park to practice with Jason and the others.

Meanwhile; Tommy and Dana were at the hospital with Kim. Tommy hadn't slept all night and was now pacing his girlfriend's hospital room while Dana did some tests.

"If you keep pacing like that you are going to wear a whole in the floor." she said, not needing to look up from what she was doing.

Tommy stopped and looked down at his sleeping crane. Her face was pale and clammy looking but at least she was still breathing and no longer bleeding to death.

"I just wish I knew why Mesogog did this to her. Why he wants her so badly.

Dana looked up but didn't say anything as the hospital room door opened causing Tommy to turn around, a defensive look on his face. He relaxed a little when he realized it was his boss.

Elise Randall took a step back when she saw her college stare her down like a stone gargoyle.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should come back another time." she said softly, looking down.

Having been freed from the spell that Mesogog had her under about a month ago and the fact she retained all the memories Elise had hoped that she could somehow help save Kimberly. However; seeing Tommy like he was she was instantly self conscious of herself.

It took a few moments but eventually Tommy was able to relax a little. He gave his boss a small apologetic smile before speaking.

"Sorry Elise. It's a natural reaction for me right now. Is there something I can do for you?"

Elise looked up at Tommy and smiled back a little before walking all the way into the room and looking at Kim for a moment. Turning back to Tommy she gave him a sympathetic look.

"I came to tell you that I think I know why Mesogog wants her so badly. You aren't going to like it though."

As the words fell from her lips both Dana and Tommy stared at her in anticipation. She had gotten their attention. Feeling suddenly nervous now Elise sat down in a spare chair that was against the wall at the end of Kimberly's bed. Swallowing the lump in her thought Elise looked Tommy straight in the eye.

"I think Mesogog impregnated your girlfriend with his dino DNA. If she changes it will awaken the offspring inside her and he will have begun to create the age of the dinosaurs again"

**Author's note:** Yes I know this one is really short but I wanted to get something out for all of you. Hope you like it. I will try and make the next chapter longer. I owe special thanks to **mae-E **whom gave me this idea. Please R&R


	8. Running out of time

**Author's note:** Hello my fellow readers. Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I caught a nasty cold. I am still here and fully intend to finish my story. So here we go with chapter 8

Silence fell upon the room as the words fell from Elise's lips. Tommy's face was unreadable and blank. He didn't say a word. Instead he went to Kimberly's bedside and sat down in the chair before leaning forward to take her hand in his. As Tommy sat with Kim, Dana quietly began to ask Elise the questions that Tommy would ask when the shock wore off. They opted for the hall.

"What makes you think this is what Mesogog has done?" Dana asked, as the two took up a pair of chairs down the hall from Tommy and Kim.

With her hands nervously clasped in her lap Elise replied,

He did the same thing once before. Only the first time he was able to heal her to show no mark what so ever. Kimberly was out cold at the time so she didn't feel a thing and would have no memory of it. I remember Mesogog talking to himself and I saw photos of similar things. It is all a bit blurry to me now. It is all just bits and pieces now"

Elise's gaze fell to her lap as Dana contemplated what she had just been told. The silence did not last long. A loud thud made both of them jump. The two women shared a look before they ran back to Kimberly's room. Dana threw the door open to find Tommy standing near the window and his first firmly in the wall.

Seeing Tommy with his fist in the wall however, was not what made both women stop short. It was the fact that he stood in a ranger suit neither of them had seen before. Knowing now that she was well out of her element Elise slipped away quietly without saying goodbye. She had done what she felt obligated to do. Her only hope now was that Mesogog would be stopped and Kim was safe and alive.

"Tommy?" Dana questioned softly, as she closed the door absentmindedly behind her..

Tommy didn't move, except pull is fist our of the hole in the wall that he made. To Dana he was obviously unaware of his change in appearance. Silence resumed once more a handful of minutes. It was broken this time by the cry of a falcon that appeared on the end of the hospital bed. It was loud enough to make Dana take a step or two back. Tommy didn't flinch but he did turn around finally.

Knowing that it had Tommy's attention now it flew over to stand next to Kimberly's head. It watched her closely, tilting it's head one direction and then the other every few seconds. Still unaware of his new attire Tommy walked over and resumed his seat and again took Kim's hand. The falcon began to softly call at Kim. To both Dana and Tommy's surprise Kimberly began to stir and her eyes fluttered open.

Before he was discovered the bird took flight and landed on the windowsill and remained quiet. As her vision came into focus Kim was met was with the beautiful brown eyes of her best friend and true love. A smile crossed her face as she looked at Tommy, her hand reached up to caress his cheek.

"You did it" she said softly, gazing up at him with nothing but hope and gratitude in her eyes. Kim statement was met with confusion from Tommy, that is until he finally looked down at himself.

"I guess I did didn't I?" he replied, smiling.

For a few moments the reality of the situation left the young couple as the both relished in the thought of the others state. It did not last long however.

"Tommy?" Kim asked softly.

"Yes Kim." he replied in the same tone.

"I know what's happening to me now. I know I don't have long."

At her words Tommy grasped Kimberly's hand and kissed it softly.

"If I can find my old powers within me than you can too Kim, I have no doubt about that" Tommy replied seriously.

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Kim look past Tommy and for Tommy to turn in the chair he was occupying.

"I am sorry for interrupting you two but Tommy I was just told that your team has been called into action against Mesogog himself and need your help now." Dana informed from the door. Neither Kim nor Tommy had heard her leave minutes later to take a phone call that had been from Billy.

Kimberly and Tommy shared a look between them before they both reluctantly let go of the other's hand.

"Be careful Tommy..." Kim said, before slipping into unconsciousness.

A flash of concern went though Tommy's being but was stopped from acting on his thoughts by Dana stepping in front of him and Carter appearing at the door.

"We need to get going Tommy. Your other friends are trying to help Connor and the others, my wife will take care of Kim."

One last look at his beloved crane was all that Tommy Oliver took before dawning on the white helmet and walking out the hospital with Carter

The moment that the men had left the room Dana began examining her patient. Her vitals were weak but steady and the hard green scale like mass now covered all of Kimberly's abdomen. Given that there was nothing she could do for the time being Dana was about to leave to try and work out an alternative solution when the room began to fill with a soft pink glow. Turning around she could see that it was indeed coming from Kim.

Kim may have been out cold in reality but she was defiantly going through something mentally. Dana could only imagine what it could possibly be...

**Author note: **Ok the end of chapter 8 Hope you all like it. I know it took me awhile. Stay tuned for chapter 9.

**Disclaimer: **You know what is and isn't mine.


	9. The Return of the true Crane

**Disclaimer:** You know what is mine and what isn't

**Author Note: **Hello my dear readers. I know it has been super long since the last chapter. I got into other things and then the holidays were here. I lost my momentum. I have finally found my muse to write this . I hope you enjoy it.

Darkness surrounded Kimberly as she stood looking around for some sign of life. Whispers of familiar voices sounded around her but they did not respond to her calls. She had almost given up when a bright pink light filled her vision, pushing back the darkness.

_Kimberly…Kimberly, do not despair. Do not give in to the darkness that wishes to claim your heart and soul. You can fight it. We can fight this together. Open your heart to me like to did all those years ago. You have never been alone. I never left you._

The voice was unfamiliar to the former ranger. However, is was pure and sincere. The light grew bright as it enveloped Kim. Standing in the centre of the lights embrace she could see the form of the crane, the emblem that had been on the uniform was on it's breast.

"How come you are appearing to me now? Why not when this first happened? Why did I have to suffer through this?" she found herself asking the spirit.

The majestic crane looked at Kim with a solemn yet respectful gaze.

_My dearest Keeper, I could do nothing for you then because you had let me go. You have forgotten that I would visit you in your dreams. Without that I was at my weakest. I grew weaker still when you let Tommy go. Letting Tommy go meant I let the falcon go Even when Kathrine took your place, I was bound to you. I was not her natural spirit. I can not explain much more. Time is running out. Tommy and the others are to face off with Mesogog soon and they need us, they need you._

Kim stood silently thinking over her life. How could she have been so blind to letting Tommy go when she would have been better off with him despite the distance.

A loud roar broke Kim out of her thoughts, followed by a white streak of light and the cry of a falcon. Looking at the crane Kim knew she had very little time now. With a deep breath Kimberly reached out and touched the birds crest.

The crest began to glow softly and growing in intensity. Closing her eyes she let the power fill her inside and out. Such power and strength she hadn't felt in forever. As Kim lost herself in the rush she heard to words she would never forget.

_I'm home…._

Meanwhile in the world of consciousness; Kimberly's body had nearly changed to that of a female dinosaur -human hybrid like Mesogog. As the last piece of her body was to be covered by the hard scaled skin her spirits light burst out destroying it as it did so.

When the light died down Kim woke and got to her feet in one swift movement.. Looking down at herself she gasped. The outfit she now wore was different. Instead of a ninja suite, Kim was now in a elegant pink dress. It was light to the touch and made her feel like queen. A matching pink cape with hood was clipped at the centre of her chest with the crane emblem on it. Kim did not have the time to ask, as she heard the voice of her spirit fill her mind.

_My dearest keeper Kimberly, You are now free of the curse and the ills that came with it. We the spirits have chosen you as one of our Power Keepers. You and one other with full fill this role like Zordon and Delcia…you already know what you are capable off._

Kim had closed her eyes to focus on the voice of her spirit. They snapped open the second the crane fell silent. Taking a couple steps towards the door of the hospital room Kim was surround by her crane's light and was gone. No less than thirty seconds later Dana walked through the door. She stopped dead when she noticed that Kim was not in her bed.

**Author Note:** Chapter ten will be the finale. Where has Kim gone? How are Tommy and the other's fairing against Mesogog? Stay tuned for the final chapter to find out. Please read and respond as always. Will be doing the final chapter this coming week. That's a promise.


	10. The Final BattleLove Conquers Al

**Disclaimer: **You know what is mine and what isn't

**Author's Note: **Ok this is way overdue and I apologize. I do hope you enjoy this final chapter of the story

When Tommy had finally joined the other rangers they were already in the middle of the fight. He was surprised to see his former ranger friends helping out with the droids. Tommy kept himself in the shadows and watched his friends and students fight their hearts out. He could see in each and everyone of them that they were fighting not only for the city and the people but for Kim. As much as it hurt him he knew he had to keep his cool .

The last of the drones fell and dissappeard, leaving the group to stand before Mesogog

"Face it Mesogog. Your going down!" Connor shouted, his fist clenched. "After what you did to our friend you're gonna pay!"

Mesogog began to chuckle before he roared with laughter that lasted a moment. The next thing they all knew Connor was sent flying backwards into the side of a metal shipping container and pinned into it by Mesogog with his claw around Connor's throat.

"NO!" Kira yelled, as she began to run towards Mesogog with her tera-grips in hand However, she stopped short when he let out a loud roar and let Connor fall to ground out cold. At first Kira wasn't sure what had just happened but then she saw it. A weapon she had never seen before was lodged in Mesogog's shoulder.

Everyone turned around to see who had thrown the projectile. The younger ranger's looked confused, while the former rangers gasped in surprise. Mesogog just growled. "Who the hell are you?" he snapped.

Tommy laughed. The monsters were still as stupid as ever but he could still use that to his advantage for awhile. "I am the one that is going to deliver you to the bowls of hell…" Tommy said darkly, before leaping down from where he stood and slowly began to stock toward Mesogog. As he did so he lifted his hand to call his weapon back.

Mesogog roared as the saber shaped weapon ripped free from Mesogog's flesh. He slowly stood, forgetting all about the red ranger and the others. His fight was now with this new ranger.

With Mesogog now distracted by Tommy Jason went and picked up Conner. "This is no longer our fight guys. We need to get out of here.." Jason said.

"We can't just leave this guy to fight Mesogog alone…." Kira interjected.

"Yes we can…now get moving" Jason snapped.

Kira surrendered to Jason's order, hanging her head slightly. She followed the group back to the house in silence. To everyone's surprise Dana was sitting on the front step with her chin resting in her hand.

"Dana?" Billy questioned, fear seizing his heart at seeing her.

Her head snapped up at the sound of Billy's voice and her eyes fell onto the unconscious Connor. Without a word she went inside and began to busy herself with treating Connor.

"Put him on the sofa." she said in her doctor tone.

Jason did as she directed and stepped back to let the doctor work. What came from her next threw everyone off.

"Kim's gone missing from the hospital. I went to go and check on her and when I got to her room she was gone."

Jason just about fell over. How could Dana give them such news without sitting them down first? Let alone deliver it in such a calm tone. It took him a moment to realize that she did it that way because she didn't want the prospect of Kim loosing the battle for her life to overwhelm them. The would find out whether or not Kim was OK when Tommy retuned. It was their fight now.

Tommy and Mesogog were well along in their fight and both of them were giving their all. Mesogog had still not figured out that the man in the white ranger suite was Tommy who was know as the black dino ranger.

"You will never stop me!" Mesogog snared, as he got a hit in on Tommy, sending him hard into the ground.

A large sword appeared in Mesogog's hand as he towered over Tommy. Time seemed to slow at this point. He felt the power of the falcon fade from him. He felt Mesogog stall as he realized it was Tommy. However, it only last a split second. The tip of the sword pierced the surface of Tommy's skin. He closed his eyes ready to accept what awaited him and to be with his crane.

A loud screeched made Mesogog stop and Tommy's eyes snapped open. They both knew what it was and who. Using the opportunity Tommy managed to get free of Mesogo and stand. Tommmy's eyes fell on a figure in the shadows and he smiled. He said nothing but stepped back.

Mesogog snarled and began to run toward the shadow that had interrupted his kill, only to stagger back two or three steps when an arrow flew out of the darkness and hit him in the chest. Looking down at the arrow now lodged in his chest he snarled.

"You should have known better than to mess with me and my lover Mesogog." Kim said matter of factly, as she stepped out of the shadows in her warrior dress and a matching pink bow poised in her hands with a bow drawn and waiting.

"How?" was all he was able to ask.

Mesogog's question made Kim smile as she lowed her bow long enough to jump to the ground with her usual grace.

"How you ask….Love. The one thing you have never truly known. It's the love Tommy Oliver has always had for me that reminded me that with him by my side I could do anything. Instead of owing me or controlling me like you…he supports me and guides me and today he was willing to die to be with me."

As Kimberly spoke she moved around to stand behind Mesogog but next to Tommy. Slowly Mesogog turned to look at the two of them. Kim stood next to Tommy facing him. Her bow was now gone from her hands and her hands were resting lightly against his chest., their eyes locked. Watching them enraged Mesogog and he roared in frustration. Calling forth his sword again he got up and changed at Tommy and Kimberly.

The sword had just about the reached the two rangers when a blast of white and pink light erupted from the pair. From the orbs of lights emerged the falcon and crane. They surrounded Mesogog as he roared his last. When the light faded Kim and Tommy stood in their ancient warrior suits.

Tommy was in all white with the flacon emblem on the front and back. Kim hadn't changed but now she wore a gold crane necklace. Taking Kim's hand they disappeared in a flash of pink and white.

Together they emerged outside Tommy's house. Before they had a chance to enter they were surrounded by their friends. And being bombarded by question after question. A call from the falcon silenced them. Dana and Carter insisted they go inside to let Kim and Tommy changed respectively.

Now they all sat in the living room. Connor had come to and had an ice bag to the back of his head. Cater had joined Dana a little while after that. Kim and Tommy were sitting next to each other, holding hands. They recounted the events of the battle and then it came to their uniforms. The explanation fell to Kim.

"Both Tommy and I were able to realize our true power. The acient power of the rangers was granted to us because of it. We can communicate with our animals spirits as we have been chosen to be their keepers… If the universe ever falls under threat it will be up to us and others to defend it"

The group of rangers sat in silence for a few moments as they let everything sink in.

"In the meantime…" Tommy spoke up.

"..Kim and I are going to need your help in planning our wedding."

Love truly had conquered all.

**THE END**

**Author Note:** I hope you enjoyed the story. I am thinking of doing a series of some kind but I am not sure yet. Please read and respond and feel free to send me story ideas or if you would like to do a co authoring.


End file.
